1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an improvement in a miniature D.C. motor, and more particularly to a miniature D.C. motor for a toy having an improved brush and terminal plate configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed and used various types of miniature D.C. motors for toys, particularly, vehicle toy. However, the conventional miniature D.C. motors each have a disadvantage in that the connection and arrangement of the brush base with respect to the housing of the motor is substantially troublesome, resulting in the manufacturing efficiency of the motor being significantly deteriorated.
Further, each of such conventional miniature D.C. motors fails to take the configuration and/or structure of a brush into full consideration. This causes the manufacturing efficiency of the motor to be reduced because the placement of the brush in the motor requires much time and labor. Also, this causes another disadvantage of decreasing the operating efficiency of the motor because of promoting damage and/or wear of the brush and causing an increase in frictional resistance of the brush.